My Hero Academia:A Different View(Una vista diferente)
by Badnoir
Summary: Esta historia se vera como tratan dos puntos de vistas diferentes como villanos hasta que ambos toman su propio camino y deberán enfrentarse la mayoría de veces y lidiar con varias cosas
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:Inicio

Durante mucho tiempo,el mundo fue creciendo junto a los comienzan a manifestarse desde los cuatro años por una deformación en el metatarso del falange del dedo más pequeño del hermana Vanessa,de 12 años, y yo,de 17, éramos los recluidos de la sociedad ya que estábamos junto a los hombres y mujeres que detestaban a la sociedad y su afición a los hé cosas no iban bien desde que All for One fue capturado pero sabía que Tomura Shigaraki,el primer aprendiz de All for One, también mi maestro,estaba tramando un plan para dudaba que pudiera hacer algo debido a la falta de Kurogiri ya que podía abrir puertas a otros lugares y poder ingresar sin ser detectados.  
Nos iba bien a nosotros dos al menos,pero vivíamos en el edificio que All for One tenia ya que nos "adoptó".Jamás supimos qué fue de nuestros padres,solo se que Sensei decía todo el tiempo que para ellos no valíamos nada ya que eran héroes y tenían asuntos más importantes que tenía el quirk de poder usar magia y mejorarse a sí mi caso,yo tenía el quirk de Dragón,como la heroína Ryuko Tatsuma,la cual podía convertirse en dragón también.  
RC:-Jmh...¿Que plan crees que tenga Sensei para escaparse?-Dije mientras estaba parado frente al ventanal y observando la ciudad desde lo alto mientras ella estaba trasteando con su carabina  
Ella me miró con un pie fuera del borde de la litera mientras lo movía y mientras terminaba de limpiar el cañón, ponía un peine de cinco balas 7.62x57mm para cargar el arma.

VC: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi? -dijo para cerrar el mecanismo de cerrojo

RC:-Bueno,eras quién más tiempo escuchaba sus planes mientras yo estaba con Overhaul y la niña sabes,esa quién puede retroceder todo hasta el punto de hacer desaparecer a quien toque si no se controla y la cual usaban para hacer la droga que aumenta los quirks-  
Saltó al suelo y fue a dejar el rifle sobre el escritorio junto a su mira de diez aumentos

VC: Yo que se. No le sería difícil manipular a alguien más. Causar un motín de grandes proporciones y durante la masacre escaparse

RC:-Si pero está encerrado en una celda de máxima seguridad según nuestro infiltrado en que los héroes destruyeron la fábricas de Noumus y desde que All Might dejó de ser el Símbolo de la Paz y Endeavor asumió su cargo,todos los nuestros están recluidos en las sombras de que el idiota de Shigaraki no la cague como siempre lo hace-Dije de brazos cruzados-Espero que Sensei pueda entrar en contacto con el Noumu que hay en prisión y puedan escapar junto a los demás-  
VC: Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me permiten asesinar a ese imbécil de All Might. Mi rifle tiene un alcance efectivo de un kilómetro y con una bala alterada le volaría la cabeza- dijo meneando la mano mientras está desprendía una leve luminiscencia amarilla  
RC:-Sensei lo quería para el pero ese héroe ya no es ó de ser un héroe y ahora es solo un hombre decrépito con una gran cicatriz de Toxic Chainsaw hace más de 11 años-Dije para suspirar y mirarla-¿Vamos a comprar algunas provisiones?.Y de paso puedes comprarte algo que quieras de la tienda-

Ella refunfuño y asintió para mirar su arma y luego tomar su cuchillo de pelea simple para ponérselo bajo el cinturón y asentir

Me puse mi campera de gabardina negra,la cual me llegaba hasta las rodillas,unas gafas de sol y tomé la mochila de Vanesa,la cual tenía algunas granadas PEM,silenciadores,munición y cosas así para dársela junto a unos lentes de sol,un pulover con capucha y una campera

RC:-Podremos asaltar cuando terminemos-

Ladeo la cabeza y se vistió con calma. Se puso su colgante de la cruz de hierro y se colgó la mochila.

VC: Bien. De acuerdo. No suena mal. Solo vayamos a una tienda que valga la pena asaltar.

RC:-¿Un minisuper te parece?-

VC: Bien. Déjame poner una trampa al irnos para que cuando la policía entre, se conviertan en un montón de carne y sangre. -dijo sonriendo levemente -Te sigo.-

Sonreí y le mime la cabeza para luego tomar con cuidado su mano y caminar hacia la sala principal,donde había dos Noumus parados

RC:-Saldremos un alguien no autorizado entra,ya saben que hacer-

Ellos hicieron su típico ruido mientras miraban arriba con rabia y luego se mantuvieron tranquilos de al ascensor y este empezó a bajar y tomé a mi hermana en brazos para cargarla  
Ella me miró y como siempre que hacía cosas así, emitió un gruñido mientras se le achicaban las pupilas.

Sonreí y la subí a mis hombros

RC:-¿Contenta de dominar el mundo desde los hombros de tu pobre hermano?-

VC: Aún no dominamos nada. Tengo cientos de balas que disparar a los héroes para que eso suceda.  
RC:-Me alegra oír eso.¿Tienes ropa sucia que deba lavar?-

VC: No. El otro dia fue a un lavadero y me dieron todos los servicios gratis. Lo que pasa cuando apuntas al dueño con un Karabiner 98 Kurz

Reí suavemente

RC:-Esa es mi hermana.¿Que tienes ganas de almorzar aparte de la cabeza de un héroe colgada en la pared?-

Cerró los ojos

VC: Sopa. No tengo ganas de andar con dolor de estómago por comer algo pesado.

Asentí suavemente y cuando salimos,comencé a dirigirme hacia la tienda en silencio mientras todo estaba tranquilo en la zona donde está miraba el panorama en silencio de la misma forma que siempre, como buscando í al saber lo que buscaba y tras media hora de caminata,llegamos a un mini súper y la baje para tomar su mano y entrar con tranquilidad.

RC:-Avísame si ves algo que quieras-

Ella miró hacia el refrigerador de los sándwiches de diferentes fiambres y ladeo la mire con tranquilidad

RC:-¿Los quieres probar?-

Asintió suavemente y miró al dueño del lugar mientras se le encogian las pupilas de di suaves palmaditas en el hombro para llamar su atención y hacerle una seña para que ó su vista en mi y asintió para dirigirse a tomar un paquete de sandwiches tranquilamente y sonreí

RC:-Elige con cuidado que hay otro si quieres-

Me miró y tomó una canasta para poner los sandwiches allí y me la entregó

VC: Apresúrate con los víveres.  
Sonreí y tomé la canasta para comenzar a llenarla con lo más importante y ver de reojo el cuarto del almacén donde estarían el sistema de cámaras y luego a mi me miró tranquilamente y empezó a caminar hacia allí simulando ver productos de las estanterí acerque a ella y le susurré al oído que hackeara las cámaras con el dispositivo que hay dentro y extrajera todos los valores de la movió su mano y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Aprovechó que el dueño miraba a otro cliente y entró para cerrar tras de sí.Sonreí y agarré lo que faltaba mientras en las noticias pasaban el listado de los diez mejores héroes y vi que las luces de las cámaras de seguridad se apagaban.

-En décimo lugar,tenemos a la heroína Ryuko Tatsuma,la heroína dragó noveno lugar,Yoroimusha,héroe ,Wash,héroe del lavado.Séptimo,Kamui Woods,héroe á ,Crust,héroe ,Miruko,la heroína ,Edgeshot,el héroe ninja.Y ahora viene el top 3 de Jeanist,el héroe de las fibras de la ropa y la lugar,Hawks,el héroe alado.Y en primer lugar,Endeavor,el héroe infernal y símbolo de la paz, sucesor de All Might-Comentó el anunciante

-Ese engreído no debe estar ahí-Dijo el cliente

Sentí un toque en el brazo y vi a mi hermana al lado mirando la televisión también los las pupilas bastante contraí dueño apagado el televisor y yo mime a mi hermana mientras pensaba en la heroína número volvió la vista al dueño y al otro cliente mientras esperaba a que se unos minutos,este se fue con varias cosas y fuimos a la caja para comenzar a pasar las cosas para darle un toque suave con mi pie en su piernita con cuidado para darle la señal de que lo saltó y en un giro desmayó al sujeto con una patada en la sien para caer sobre el í y fui a la caja para comenzar a saquear con cuidado

RC:-¿No lo matarás?

VC: Ya no hay tiempo- dijo para poner un explosivo a un lado de la puerta oculto a la vista de fuera y cruzar un cable casi invisible hasta el otro lado como activador y engancharlo en una estaca que clavó con fuerza en el hormigón del suelo

Sonreí y al terminar,guarde todo y tomé nuestras cosas para mirarla

RC:-¿Lista?.Roba algo que quieras-

Ella tomó la caja de chocolates rellenos que tenía el dueño a un lado de la cinta transportadora

VC: Nada más por ahora.

Sonreí y la guarde con lo demás para salir junto a ella con cuidado y retirarnos del lugar para sacar un chocolate y dá lo tomó y comenzó a comer tranquilamente mientras miraba alrededor pensativa  
RC:-¿Pasa algo?-  
VC: No. ¿Por qué preguntas?  
RC:-Te veo pensativa-

VC: Todos pensamos, ¿No?

Asentí suavemente

RC:-¿La lista de héroes?-  
Se quedó mirando al frente y asintió

RC:-¿Dormirás la siesta en la tarde?-  
VC: Yo... Si. Quizás solamente. ¿Qué harás tú?

RC:-Saldrás a hacer tus trabajitos en mi ausencia,¿no?-Dije adivinando por como actuó

VC: Algo ganare, supongo.- dijo para mirarme -¿Qué harás?

RC:-Pasear un aprovechar que estoy libre-

VC: Como siempre, haciendo nada productivo.

RC:-Si tú lo dices-

Se cruzó de brazos

VC: Sabes que tengo razón

RC:-¿Trabajar sin descanso durante tres años te parece algo bueno?-

Tras media hora,llegamos al edificio y subimos para ir a la cocina y comenzar a hacer el almuerzo

RC:-¿Sopa normal o ramen?-

VC: Ramen- dijo para sentarse con su rifle

Asentí y comencé a hacerla para escuchar la explosión a varias manzanas y sonreír

RC:-Que buen trabajo hiciste-

Ella cerró los ojos sonriendo y le acopló la mira al rifle

Tras varios minutos,termine de cocinar y servir el almuerzo para sentarme a comer en un rato,fui a la oficina de Sensei para ver su computadora encendida y con un mensaje,me acerque y lo abrí para ver a Shigaraki con la mano puesta en su rostro y sus ropas negras,además de su pelo muy descuidado y las marcas de sus uñas en su cuello

ToSk:-Si hay alguien que esté en la oficina de Sensei,que haga una llamada para poder hablar-

Tras eso,el mensaje terminó y me senté para apoyar mi codo en el apoyamanos de la silla y mi cabeza sobre mi puño para contactarlo  
ToSk:-Oh,veo que...eres tú...Has regresado luego de aquel...incidente...-

RC:-Así es.¿Que necesitabas,Tomura?.Ocuparé el lugar de Sensei mientras está fuera-

ToSk:-¿Tu...?¿Ocupando el lugar...de Sensei...?-Dijo mientras comenzaba a rascarse el cuello con ambas manos

RC:-Asi planeas hacerlo,espero que vengas pronto con tus...subordinados para que podemos planear.¿Que necesitas?-

ToSk:-Necesito... tranquilidad...Pronto iremos allí aunque...estemos escasos de personal...-

RC:-Lo enterado de lo de Kurogiri,Magne y -

ToSk:-Lo se-.

Tras eso,se desconectó y me levanté para salir y ver a Vanessa mirando la tele y ella me miró tranquilamente para ladear la cabeza de nuevo

VC: ¿Vas a salir?

RC:-Tal vez.¿Irás con tus trabajos después de la siesta?-

Se encogió de hombros y se recostó en el sofá,me senté a su lado y comencé a mimarla en silencio mientras apagaba el televisor,quedándose tal como estaba sin cerrar los ojos

RC:-¿Quieres acostarte sobre mi?-

Negó suavemente

VC: Solo necesito pensar.

RC:-Bien-Dije mientras seguía-¿Tú crees que Sensei...tiene razón sobre lo que nos dijo de nuestros padres hace tiempo...?-

VC: No me importa ya. Ninguno está aquí para ayudarnos ahora

RC:-Lo sé...-Dije para mirarla y acostarme detrás de ella para abrazarla con cuidado

VC: ¿Con quien hablabas?

án pronto,no sé cuándo,pero pronto-

Me miró

VC:-¿A qué van a venir?-

RC:-Planear y esas cosas mientras esperamos la vuelta de Sensei-

Asintió levemente y se quedó igual

RC:-¿No quieres que vengan?-

VC:-Solo me parece que no lograrán nada.-

RC:-Lo mismo puede pensar por sí solo y solo su ayudante le daba consejos de que un aprendiz como nosotros,pero ya estamos más experimentados con Sensei-

Tomó aire y luego exhalo  
RC:-Descansa,Vani-Dije mimandola

Ella se quedó tal como estaba, indistinguible como siempre de saber si dormía o no,la mire y la abrace mas pero con cuidado

RC:-Eres lo único que tengo...-Dije en voz baja

Ella se quedó de la misma forma que siempre se quedaba incluso desde muy pequeñ dio un poco de tristeza y me levanté cargándola en mis brazos para ir a nuestro cuarto y acostarme con ella en mi pecho mientras miraba el eso,recordé cuando Sensei nos trajo aqui,siendo yo un niño y Vanessa una bebé

AFO:-Este será su nuevo hogar...-

Recuerdo que miraba alrededor en silencio y con tristeza y todo parecía muy grande y espacioso y había visto a Tomura,siendo un adolescente de unos trece años más o menos pero nos me llegó otro recuerdo,siendo cuando Sensei había clavado suavemente unas espinas rojas que salían de sus manos en mi hermana,para que luego vuelva a estas

AFO:-Ella tendrá un gran poder,como tú.Solo debes aprender a controlarlo,pues tienes un largo camino que recorrer...-

Tras eso,me desperté y sentía que me ardían un poco los ojos y me pesaban y Vanessa me miraba fijamente  
VC:-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-

RC:-¿De qué hablas...?-

VC:-Estás llorando-Dijo ladeando la cabeza

RC:-¿Eh...?-Dije para secarme los ojos y ver que era cierto-Oh,no es nada...-Dije para disuadirla

VC:-Nadie llora por nada.-Dijo para ponerse de pie  
RC:-Solo viejos recuerdos...-

Ella me miró y asintió suavemente mientras empezaba a arreglarse,me levanté y me acerque para comenzar a peinarla suavemente en silencio

VC:-Sabes que eso no hace falta-

RC:-Pero sabes que me gusta hacerlo-

Ella me miró y luego de nuevo al frente mientras un rato,ambos nos separamos por nuestros mi parte,me fui a pasear y justo pasaba por la UA,la academia de entrenamiento de los futuros héroes y vi saliendo a sus estudiantes,entre ellos,los destacados por quienes siempre apuntábamos,la Clase 1° clase de los héroes hacia ellos,vi al llamado Izuku Midoriya,el cual tenía el pelo negro con verde,iris verdes y pecas en sus mejillas,siempre con una sonrisa mientras hablaba con una chica de pelo castaño y corto,con una suave sonrisa y buen cuerpo y otro más alto,el cual movía sus manos y brazos y llevaba lentes mientras hablaban entre eso,escuché un estruendo en la lejanía y luego uno de los vidrios del lugar se manchó de sangre tras romperse,haciendo que todos se alarmaran y fueran hacia allí directamente lo más rápido posible

RC:-"Fue Vanessa"-Pensé mientras seguía mi camino.

En eso,escuché otro estruendo y otro vidrio se rompió.Suspiré suavemente y vi como sus vidrios se cerraban todos al igual que la puerta principal,estando la escuela rodeada por una muralla de concreto sólido pero no escuché nada más desde eso,vi salir volando a la heroína dragona por encima de mi y luego miré mis manos para apretar mis puños y guardarlos en los bolsillos de mi gabardina para seguir caminando en silencio,volviendo hacia el otro estruendo y vi que empezó a desestabilizarse en el aire,escuchando que gruño y divisé una pequeña herida en su pata derecha para luego verla volver a la escuela rápidamente y suspiré mientras seguía en silencio,escuchando una risa familiar en la lejaní llegué al edificio, todo estaba en silencio como siempre. En la cima vi a Vanessa con su traje especie militar verde mientras le ponía tres balas nuevas a su rifle antes de cerrar la recámara  
RC:-Buenos bajas y una herida-Dije con mi indiferencia de siempre

podía quedarme sin hacer nada-

RC:-Lo á mas polemica de la mala seguridad de la institución,como siempre-Dije para sentarme en el sofá-Vi a quienes persiguen los demá tal...Izuku Mirodilla o algo asi-

VC:-Oh.¿Y como es?Tengo una bala para él también.-  
Le describí cómo era

RC:-Pero deja la clase 1º de Shigaraki-  
VC:-¿Acaso debe importar?Siguen siendo héroes-

no conoces a quiere algo para el,el lo hara a su hagas el trabajo de otros si no te lo piden,puedes ganartelos de enemigos-

VC:-Poco me siento feliz matando a los que nos encierran.-

Me quedé en silencio mientras la miraba


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:Rescate y grata sorpresa**

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad mientras ambos hacíamos nuestras cosas y viajando a otras ciudades para que mi hermana pudiera asesinar a heroes sin mucha importancia.  
RC:-¿Te gusta mas que no te acompañe?-Dije a Vanessa con tranquilidad  
Ella me miró  
VC:-Se siente bien a decir verdad.-  
Asentí suavemente  
RC:-Entonces puedes ir de aqui a alli sola pasa el tiempo-  
Volvió la mirada al frente.  
VC:-Si. Me gusta que los héroes comiencen a sentirse atemorizados.-  
No comente nada y en eso,unas cuadras frente a nosotros,hubo una explosión,ella ladeo la cabeza y empezó a caminar más rápido,caminando normal ya que teníamos el mismo ritmo y vi dos hombres salir corriendo hacia nosotros,nos miraron y uno de ellos le apuntó a Vanessa y apretó el gatillo,rápidamente y por instinto,la empuje hacia la calle para que no le llegara el disparo y sentí un fuerte dolor en el hombro izquierdo y ellos huyeron como ratas me miró y luego a los hombres para tomar su cuchillo y ver que lo arrojaba con fuerza girando,dando a uno en el hombro y cayó al suelo.  
RC:-No...no los persigas...-Dije muy adolorido mientras me tomaba del hombro  
Su mano brilló y el cuchillo comenzó a moverse a nosotros arrastrando al sujeto del hombro,este gemía de dolor y sentí como mi vista se nublaba y escuche el grito,pero no logré reconocer de que era hasta que finalmente me desmaye

Vi como mi hermano se desmayó mientras tenía una hemorragia donde le dispararon y en eso,ví a la dragona del otro dia acercarse rápidamente volando hacia nosotros,para ir rápido y con sus garras, atrapar al hombre que corría y luego al que atraía,pudiendo sacar mi cuchillo rápidamente de él,limpiarlo y guardarlo antes de que lo vea.  
?:-¿Estás bien,niña?-Dijo mientras me miraba y tenía a los dos entre sus garras  
La miré en silencio unos momentos y asenti  
VC: Pero hirieron a mi hermano-Dije para señalarlo  
Ella se agacho y me miró  
?:-Sube,rá llevaré al hospital lo más rápido posible-  
Salté a su lomo y me quedé mirando al frente para ver como ella tomaba a mi hermano con su boca y engullirlo dentro para comenzar a volar rápido hacia nuestra ciudad,viendo como todo se elevaba y el viento era más fuerte,haciendo que me aferre a una de sus pú varios minutos,llegamos y varios policías estaban esperando junto a los médicos para sacar de su boca a Ryek y ver que no estaba baboseado ni nada,poniéndolo en la camilla y que los otros fueran arrestados por los repente,vi como comenzaba a destransformarse y ver que estaba en los brazos de la heroína número quedé en completo silencio y giré a un lado para bajarme  
RT:-¿Puedes...quedarte conmigo?-Pregunto de forma amable-Los policías quieren saber que paso y avisarles a tus padres...-  
VC:-No tenemos padres. Y no se preocupen en buscarnos unos porque no nos hacen falta.-  
Ella se sorprendió y me miro preocupada  
RT:-Pobres...Pero...solo te preguntaran que paso y te dejaran libre para que puedas volver con tu hermano...-  
VC:-Bien. De acuerdo- Dije para girarme a la derecha y mirar adelante  
Ella se acercó y me dio su mano con suavidad  
RT:-Ven,acompáñame...Alguien debe estar a tu lado al menos...-  
Miré su mano y luego a ella  
VC:-Tú sigo.-  
Ella la retiró y un par de policías se nos acercó  
RT:-Es la única testigo aparte de su hermano,el cual está herido-Dijo mientras notaba su traje,era un qipao tradicional negro con motivos dorados escalonados y botas negras hasta las la cabeza vi que tenia una especie de garras que cubrían su ojo derecho y tenía una diadema con dos alas a los costados, la mire a los ojos,estos eran de dragón,pero eran de color amarillo,parecidos a los de Ryek pero siendo naranja fuego los de él,dientes afilados,varios piercings en la oreja izquierda y el pelo corto y rubio.  
VC:-No tiene el cuello demasiado protegido... Una bala del calibre de mi rifle le mataría-Susurre bien bajo para mi misma  
Los policías asintieron y luego me miraron  
-Pequeña,¿nos dirías que sucedió?-Dijo uno para comenzar a tomar nota  
VC:-Pues estábamos caminando y escuchamos una explosión en la lejanía adelante nuestro-Dije para ladear la cabeza mientras miraba a la nada -Luego los dos pasaron corriendo cerca nuestro e intentaron hermano me empujó para protegerme y recibió la bala-  
-Comprendo.¿Es todo?-Dijo mientras terminaba de anotar cuando termine  
Asentí suavemente  
VC:-Luego sólo apareció ella-Dije para señalar suavemente a la heroína  
gracias por la información.¿Quien está a cargo de ustedes dos?-  
VC:-Nadie. Mi hermano ya es mayor.-  
-Comprendo...Luego hablaremos con tu hermano cuando ahora,deberas esperar junto a quien puede cuidarte por el momento asi no estas sola-  
que bien...-Dije para sentarme en el suelo  
Ella me miró y se sentó a mi lado en silencio,con una expresión calmada pero con preocupada,la mire y luego cerré los ojos para mantener la cabeza hacia adelante  
RT:-¿Y...qué hay de ti...?-  
VC:-Me llamo Vanessa.-Y no me agradan los héroes.-  
RT:-Comprendo...¿Tus padres...eran héroes?-  
VC:No lo se.¿Por qué preguntas?-  
RT:-Tenia niños que no tienen padres y aun así los odian o algo-  
VC:-Yo sólo odio a los héroes porque son peores que los villanos muchas veces. Y me alegro de que hayan muerto tantos esta última semana.-  
Ella se quedó en silencio y recordé una lección de mi hermano,la cual era no levantar sospechas ni nada frente a un hé í algo extraño revolverse dentro de mi y sonreí en un rato,el cual me pareció largo y muy aburrido,una enfermera llegó  
VC:-¿Ya le quitaron la bala y le curaron?-  
-Así es pero tardara unos dias en salir y un tiempo en recuperarse-  
Asentí en silencio y me puse de pie  
VC:-¿Cuánto tardará en despertar?-  
-En unas horas pero pueden ir a verlo-  
VC:-Ve delante-  
Asintio y comenzo a caminar mientras la heroína iba detrás mía en silencio  
Me giré a mirarla y ladee la cabeza  
VC:-¿Qué ocurre?-  
RT:-Nada-Dijo con tranquilidad  
Asentí y mire a la enfermera para continuar siguié recorrer varios pasillos,llegamos a un cuarto y ella nos dejo entramos,vi a mi hermano acostado con el hombro herido vendado y una expresión serena,la cual conseguí ver muy pocas veces hace acerqué a la camilla y miré a la heroína aquella  
Ella me miró y se acercó para mirarlo y luego a mi  
RT:-¿Puedo...saber de ustedes?-  
VC:-¿Saber que cosas?-  
RT:-Sus curiosidad-  
VC:-Él tiene exactamente el mismo que tú.-  
RT:-¿Dragón?-Dijo extrañada para mirarlo-Pero...no tiene ninguna facción,rasgo o algo por el estilo-  
Me encogí de hombros  
VC:-Yo no soy experta en quirks-  
Ella se puso a pensar mientras miraba.  
RT:-¿Cómo lo controla?¿Se transforma directamente en dragon?-  
VC:-Dudo sea algo que quiera contarte-Dije para sentarme en el sofá de al lado de la camilla  
Asintió suavemente  
RT:-¿Tienes...celular?-  
Asentí levemente  
VC:-¿Por qué?-  
RT:-Para agendar mi que debo salir pronto y si les pasa algo,podrían llamarme a mi-  
VC:-No necesitamos tu -  
RT:-¿Segura...?.Lo digo por tu hermano y por como esta-  
VC:-Yo puedo ve a ocuparte de que no sigan muriendo más héroes por más que se lo tengan merecidos-  
Ella asintió y se despidió para eso,miré a mi hermano tranquilamente y me asomé al pasillo para buscar a alguna enfermera,la cual justo pasaba una por el corredor contrario a donde iba la heroí paré frente a ella y la mire  
VC:-¿Como subo a la parte más alta del hospital?-  
-Segundo pasillo a la derecha y encontrarás las escaleras-  
Asentí sonriendo y luego volví a la habitación,donde mi hermano seguía igual y solo se movía un poco por la herida,le mime la frente y luego cerré los ojos para intentar é a las cuatro horas y mire a mi alrededor mientras ponía una mano en la empuñadura de mi cuchillo pero no había nadie,excepto mi hermano,que aún seguía levanté y comencé a regresar a regresar con tranquilidad tras un rato y al llegar,estaban Shigaraki,el cual llevaba ropa negra con varios manos pegadas en sus hombros y brazos,además de que su piel era pálida y su mirada era espeluznante y arrugada,teniendo el pelo grisáceo; y otros más,entre ellos,una chica con mirada voraz y tierna,haciendo muecas con una macabra sonrisa de la cual se sonrojaba sin razón con un traje negro algo quemado y una camisa blanca,teniendo quemaduras en su pecho,manos y parte de su rostro con una especie de ganchos que los unía con su piel pálida,su pelo era negro y sus ojos era una especie de lagarto humanoide con muchos cuchillos y tenía una venda en los ojos.Y el último era una especie de mago,el cual llevaba una máscara que tapaba completamente su rostro,una gabardina amarilla,un sombrero de copa con una pluma en el lado derecho y un bastón que sostenía con la izquierda,viendo que le faltaba parte del brazo derecho.  
VC:-Veo no era mentira que iban a venir.-  
ToSk:-Asi es...¿Tu hermano...?-  
VC:-En el hospital-  
ToSk:-¿Eh?-Dijo extrañado  
VC:-Recibió un disparo en un costado-  
ToSk:-Comprendo...Es algo muy...arriesgado estar allí pero conociendolo,es un cobarde que no quiere ser villano...-  
Fui a tomar mi rifle y me senté mientras calibraba la mira  
Aquella chica se acerco a mi dando saltitos suaves  
HT:-Hola compañ Himiko tenemos la misma afición,matar-  
La miré y tomé un pequeño trapo para limpiar la lente de la mira  
VC:-Si,eso he oído.-  
Ella sonrió y se sentó a mi lado,notando que tenía pequeños colmillos  
VC:-Iba a salir de cacerí voy 15 esta suerte las balas me son fáciles de conseguir -Dije para abrir la recámara y poner una bala trazadora de primera  
HT:-¿Te puedo acompañar?-  
Asentí y me puse de pie  
VC:-A casi todos los maté con mi a un par les clavé el cuchillo el cuello-  
HT:-Me parece bien-Dijo sonriendo  
?:-¿Por qué debemos aguantar a una niña en este grupo?-Dijo el chico con pelo negro  
Me puse de pie y lo mire mientras me ponía el rifle en la espalda  
VC:-No necesito quejas de niño en mi casa.-  
?:-Juh-  
ToSk:-No peleen y se hagan enemigos...Aun no...-  
Me puse mi gorra verde de ala negra  
VC: -No hagan desastre-  
Nadie dijo nada y los Noumus se quedaron quietos y miré a los demás  
VC:-No toquen mis municiones mientras no estoy-  
Nadie dijo nada y Toga fue al ascensor,la seguí y me quedé mirando al frente hasta que el ascensor se detuvo y salimos mientras mi mano empezaba a brillar y miraba alrededor,ella me seguía sonriendo y me agache para saltar con fuerza,ayudada de mi quirk,para llegar perfectamente al tejado de un edificio de varios pisos y comenzar a esperar a Toga,la cual llegó tras unos minutos  
VC:-Veo que tu quirk no es nada sobre agilidad.-  
HT:-Asi puedo usar la sangre para transformarme en alguien por un tiempo-  
Tras eché cuerpo a tierra y preparé mi rifle en dirección a las inmediaciones de la escuela de héroes para usar el máximo aumento y empezar a buscar,al hacerlo,todo estaba blindado en la escuela y en las inmediaciones cercanas a esta,solo había movimiento civil  
VC:-De acuerdo... Desde aquí poco podré estan dando ganas de ir-  
HT:-No es buena idea ir-  
VC:-¿Por qué lo dices?-  
HT:-Tienen seguridad reforzada, vigilancia las 24 horas y más cosas de esas-  
VC:-Déjame adivinar. Tu fallaste haciéndolo.-  
HT:-Algo así pero ya es de antes también-  
soy un desastre.-  
HT:-Lo se pero las ventanas están blindadas contra disparos y demá ,se que tienen una enfermera-  
VC:-Una enfermera...-Dije para ladear la cabeza-Quizás venga bien matarla-  
HT:-No muy importante-  
VC:-La gente importante también muere-Dije poniéndome de pie  
En eso,vi salir una ambulancia,la cual comenzaba a moverse rápidamente y apunté para ver quien conducía,viendo un par de enfermeros junto a otra,la cual era una anciana con un rodete de pelo en la cabeza y una jeringa grande que usaba como bastón.  
VC:-Yo a esa la conozco...-Dije sonriendo para calibrar la mira mientras sentía mis pupilas encogerse y enfocar al máximo al objetivo  
Al apuntar,comenzaron a pasar entre edificios,haciendo difícil que pudiera disparar  
VC:-¿Dónde están yendo?-Dije mientras me preparaba a disparar  
HT:-Si tú no lo sabes,yo tampoco.¿Deberíamos seguirlos?-  
Saqué el ojo de la mira y la observé  
se como harás tú sinceramente-  
Ella se puso a pensar  
HT:-¿Qué haces con tu quirk?-  
VC:-Muchas cosas.-¿Por qué?-  
HT:-¿Puedes reducir mi gravedad?.Hay una chica que me disfracé de ella hace tiempo y tenía ese quirk-  
Me tomé el entrecejo  
VC:-Subete a mi espalda-  
Ella dudo un poco y obedeció y haciéndolo con cuidado,a la vez que mis manos se iluminaban y empecé a ir de tejado en tejado mientras seguía aquella ambulancia  
impresionante-Dijo sonriendo mucho  
VC:-No es por nada que quiera ir a la academia a no es nada comparado a lo que se.-  
Curiosamente vi el vehículo detenerse frente al hospital en el que había estado hace menos de una en el tejado y me tomé el estómago mientras tosía  
HT:-¿Qué hacemos aquí y...que te pasa?-Dijo bajándose  
Puse una rodilla en el suelo y vomite sangre unos segundos. Luego me puse de pie y me limpie la eso,vi bajar a los dos enfermeros junto a la anciana y entraron en el hospital y comencé a revisar bien,viendo que el cuarto de mi hermano daba a la calle,y Toga se acercó a inspeccionar  
HT:-¿Piensas asaltarlo?-  
VC:-Quiero matarla simplemente-Dije para saltar del tejado al de una casa de enfrente y prepararme con mi fusil,apuntando a la ventana de mi hermano  
Tras dos minutos,vi como la anciana entraba en su cuarto y los dos enfermeros levantaron con cuidado a Ryek para comenzar a quitarle la finalizaron,la anciana se acercó y vi como sus labios se estiraron bastante,dándome algo de repulsión,y besó una vez donde tenía la herida para luego sonreír y ver cómo lo acostaban suavemente,ya sin vendas y una médica empezó a hablar con ella  
VC:-Ugh... Aufwiedersehen-Dije antes de disparar a la cabeza de la anciana  
Al hacerlo,falle el disparo por varios milímetros y eso los alertó y se fueron,llevando la camilla de mi hermano é los ojos y accione el cerrojo para pasar otra bala y luego bajé a la calle y empecé a caminar al hospital mientras le quitaba la mira al fusilTodo estaba tranquilo pero dentro estaban que una mujer se acercó a mí sonriendo  
-Soy Himiko...-Dijo en voz baja  
La miré y ladee la cabeza  
a matarla para que no siga curando a los héroes.-  
HT:-Ya alertaste al vendrán los héroes y tú no estás en condiciones de mejor sería que fueras con tu adorado hermano-Dijo para reír suavemente  
VC:-¿Con el fusil en la espalda? é y disparare al primer héroe que se asome por la puerta- dije para empezar a caminar  
Me tomó suavemente del hombro y rápidamente me aparté de ella  
HT:-Entonces volvamos,dejas tu cosas y te ías la atención e irías a esas prisiones para niños que son villanos,donde te retendrán y no podrás usar tus poderes si te llegarán a pensar también las consecuencias si piensas entrar así-  
VC:-Más te vale que todos sigan aquí cuando vuelva- Dije para empezar a regresar a casa  
Ella me seguía tranquilamente,como si disimulara ser mi madre,cerré los ojos y al llegar dejé mi fusil junto con la mira y tomé una granada para guardarla en mi me molestó de quienes estaban alli mientras hablaban entre una pila de ropa de mi hermano tirada en el suelo,como si alguien se la hubiera probado para ponérsela,siendo una camisa,un suéter negro junto a unos jeans militares y sus botas y su gabardina de siempre  
VC:¿Puedo saber quien tocó la ropa de mi hermano?-  
ToSk:-¿Acaso eso te importa...?Es sólo ropa,no vale nada... Además,también nosotros necesitamos vestimentas cada tanto,¿o no...?-  
VC:-Hice una simple -  
El que tenía muchas cicatrices de quemaduras levanto la mano

?:-La vi parecida a mi talle y quise ver si me quedaban,pero son algo grandes-  
Tomé mi fusil y abrí la recámara para cargar la bala faltante y luego le apunté.  
VC:-De rodillas.-  
Cuando me miro,unas llamas azules aparecieron de su mano izquierda,haciéndome recordar un poco al héroe de fuego infernal,Endeavor  
?:-No estamos aquí para pelear-Dijo con tranquilidad  
VC:-Ni tampoco para que andes metiendo mano donde no debes-Dije mientras mis pupilas se contraían y ponía un dedo en el gatillo  
Antes de poder disparar,mi celular comenzó a sonar y al fijarme,era mi hermano,al cual le conteste tranquilamente  
VC:-¿Despertaste ya?-  
RC:-Así es...¿Estás sola en el edificio...?-  
grupo de amigos patanes llegó y casi le pego un tiro a uno por andar husmeando.-  
Escuche que río suavemente  
RC:-Sabes que tampoco son mis amigos...Primero lo primero,¿tú estás bien...?¿No te hirieron ni nada luego de desmayarme...?-  
VC:-No,no me agujero en tu ventana es porque intenté matar a esa anciana de porquería.-  
RC:-Ya veo...Recien se fue y me dijo que hasta mañana no puedo salir al menos...-Dijo para suspirar-Además,tendremos que salir luego a buscar más provisiones... Perfecto...Llegan sin avisar y tocan lo nuestro...Amenázalos si es posible...No queremos conflictos...-  
VC:-¿A este grupo que llegó?-  
RC:-¿Recuerdas que hace unos días te comenté el por qué...?-Dijo en voz muy baja  
VC:-Si, lo vete a descansar.-  
RC:-De acuerdo...Gracias hermana...Te espero si llegas a venir o si no,nos vemos mañana...Te quiero...-  
Corté y guarde el celular para mirar al tipo al que le había apuntado,el cual me miraba tranquilamente  
VC:-Esto va para mi hermano vuelva,iremos a comprar lo que al que toca de nuevo lo que es mío o de él,que recuerde todos los balazos en la cabeza y en el corazón con los que murieron los héroes que pasaron en las noticias.-  
Todos se quedaron en silencio y no dijeron nada más y me fui a la parte de arriba a mirar la ciudad en silencio mientras limpiaba el cañón del rifle  
VC:Esa dragona...Me gustaría cortarle la garganta.-  
Nadie me molestó ni nada durante un rato,viendo que empezaba a anochecer,salté al suelo y dejé mi rifle en mi escritorio para irme a cocinar en silencio,viendo que no estaban pero escuchaba un poco sus voces en el piso asomé por el hueco del ascensor pero no podía escuchar mucho ya que el ascensor obstruía el sonido y solo escuchaba un pequeño parloteo,solo notando a llegar a identificar una palabra, que mi hermano me habló de él,sabiendo que tenía su propia ideología de matar héroes que solo trabajen por dinero y fama por salvar vidas y demás,y dejar en paz a quienes sean héroes de verdad,arriesgando sus vidas al extremo por salva la cocina a seguir cocinando tranquilamente mientras jugaba girando mi cuchillo en mi me molestó y nada y me acordé de los sándwiches y la caja de chocolates que conseguimos el otro dia,cocine apenas un plato y comí junto con los sándwiches. Luego llamé a Himiko,la cual subió por el ascensor y se acercó dando pequeños saltos mientras sonreía de aquella forma y le ofrecí dos sandwiches  
VC:-Come-  
Ella los miró con curiosidad y luego a mi para sonreír de nuevo.  
HT:-Muchas gracias-Dijo para tomarlos suavemente y sentarse frente a mi-¿Y...que tal está tu hermano...?-  
VC:-Bien...Mañana saldrá según é pena no haya podido matar a la anciana.-  
Cerré los ojos  
VC:-¿A cuántos has matado?-  
HT:-Muchas personas normales y algunos héroes de bajo rango,pero algunos de 1°A no pude y me enamoré de uno de ve tan lindo cuando está lastimado y con sangre-  
VC: ¿Para que matar personas comunes y corrientes?  
Levantó los hombros sonriendo  
HT:-Me gusta la sangre-  
VC:-No tenemos los mismos gustos entonces.Sólo me agrada matar.-  
HT:-¿Y como es la relación con tu hermano?¿Lo llegas a soportar y esas cosas?-  
VC:-Si,lo soporto por más que tenga ese pensamiento extraño de no querer matar héroes.-  
HT:-Comprendo.Y por lo que vi,lo defenderias a toda costa como él lo haría bueno eso,el apoyo mutuo-  
VC- Eso en algún momento se acabará si sigue por el camino por el que va…-  
HT:-Si pero deberías apoyarlo con lo que decida.¿El te apoya con tus ideales?-  
VC:-A él no le interesa lo que haga.-  
HT:-¿Estás segura de eso?¿O tal vez es muy desinteresado en general pero a ti te apoya con lo que digas?-  
VC:-En ese caso nunca lo expresa.-  
HT:-Bueno,depende de cómo sea é lo que vio durante muchos años y esas que trabajó con Chisaki por un buen tiempo.¿Crees que por eso dejaste de conocerlo?.Y debió llamarte porque le importas mucho-  
VC:-Por más de todo lo apoyaré en lo que apostaré que decida defender a aquellos que nos encierran.-  
HT:-Puede pasa...deberías deshacerte de él antes que el Shigaraki, llegaria a torturar a los héroes lentamente hasta y sufrirá menos y tú no soportaras la tortura que le haría-  
VC:-Quizás deba matar a Shigaraki también en ese caso si se comporta como escoria héroe.-  
HT:-No,el jamás será nieto de una heroína muy famosa hasta que el jefe la mató y él se hizo cargo de Shigaraki desde pequeñ entonces,piensa erradicar a todos los héroes,y creo que a Stain también-  
VC:-Veremos que tal sale la cosa entonces-Dije para empezar a comer un chocolate  
Tras un rato,me fui a acostar en la cama de mi hermano ya que a ella le ofrecí la mía,mire un poco el paisaje y luego me dormí


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:Punto de Ruptura

Termine de hablar con mi hermana y me quedé acostado en mi cama,en silencio y miré hacia afuera y me senté observando hacia allí y pensar en lo que había pasado,viendo solo la calle ya poco transitada a esa hora y el agujero de la bala en el cristal. Suspiré y me levanté para ir al baño. Vi mi rostro en el espejo,siendo inexpresivo,como si me faltaran emociones,mi pelo castaño oscuro erizado y hacia atrás como siempre y mis ojos con iris naranja,siendo una anomalía en mi,además de la pequeña barba que dejaba crecer Tras un rato de haberme bañado y arreglado,me acosté y prendí la televisión,haciendo zapping buscando algo interesante,viendo que no había nada más allá de las noticias de los héroes asesinados y del intento de asesinato de la anciana,escuchando como la puerta se abría y una enfermera entró para mirarme,viéndola en silencio y asentí suavemente en saludo.  
-¿Me permite ver que tal va avanzando su herida?-  
Asentí en silencio y me senté  
RC:-No se si esa anciana me curo o que...-Dije sin expresión pero tratando de no ofender  
-Aja. Tuvimos suerte de que esa bala no dañara a nadie más...- dijo para retirar mi vendaje con precaución para examinar mi herida.  
Cuando me miré,solo había una pequeña cicatriz pero no dolía ni sonrió y limpio con desinfectante para colocarme una pequeña venda solamente  
-Le diré al doctor para que le dé de alta y mañana pueda irse-  
RC:-De ...agradece...,señorita-  
Asintió suavemente y se retiró para cerrar la puerta quedándome en silencio y suspiré para cerrar los ojos y esperar a la cena en silencio cenar,vi en la bandeja un número de teléfono,el cual decía "Llámame",lo marque y llamé a esperar a que me atendieran.  
RT:-Hola. Mi nombre es Ryuko... ¿Cómo te encuentras?-  
Me sorprendí el que ella me llamará  
RC:-Bien...Vino otra heroína,una ancianita con poder curativo...Solo me quedo una pequeña cicatriz nada más...-  
RT:-Oh, si, nos habían contado que la enviarían... ¿Te encuentras sólo...?  
RC:-Si...¿Por qué...?-Dije mirando el hueco que hizo mi hermana hace rato  
RT:-Pues... Quería saber qué te parecen los héroes...-  
Me mantuve en silencio  
RC:-¿Mi hermana te dijo su posición sobre eso...?-  
RT:-¿Uh? No, solo lo digo porque creí que quizás te gustaría comenzar a ser un héroe...-  
RC:-Comprendo... Deberé...pensarlo...Es algo difícil...Y...-Dije para quedarme en silencio por un minuto-Gra...graciiias...-Dije con algo de esfuerzo,ya que nunca le agradezco nada a nadie a excepción de mi hermana-...por salvarme...-Dije haciendo una mueca algo rara con el labio superior levantado y un tic en el ojo izquierdo.  
RT:-Oh, no es nada que agradecer... Y de acuerdo, ya tienes mi número para informarme de tu decisión... Hasta luego y recuperate.  
Agradecí con algo más de esfuerzo,la saludé y corte para agregarla y quedarme pensando en silencio mirando el techo hasta dormirme.A la mañana siguiente,termine mi consulta con el médico y me fui del hospital para caminar en silencio de regreso al edificio, pensando en lo que me dijo Ryuko.  
AFO:-Los héroes...son la escoria de la sociedad...Defienden a indefensos arriesgando sus patéticas vidas...¿para que?¿Para triunfo, reconocimiento y dinero?.En mis tiempos los poderes comenzaron a ser algo...muy raro y mal visto,y la gente trabajaba y trabajaba,hasta que aparecieron los héroes...y muchos de ellos aprovechan ese trabajo para ganar ganar y fortuna...Ryek,debes ser más inteligentes que juzgar el mundo a tu manera,y cuando lo veas,te darás cuenta de lo que te digo...Que estás palabras te recuerden lo que debes ser...-  
Esas palabras eran un recuerdo de cuando era niño y siempre se me repetían y comenzaba a dudar de quién era el verdadero villano y héroe.Y sabía que Sensei era muy poderoso,más que All Might por lo que sabía pero temía el enfrentarme a él. Temía lo que me podría hacer a mi hermana y a mi.  
Cuando llegué al edificio, había puro silencio y al subir a mi departamento,vi a mi hermana que sacaba una granada de el cajón para ponerla sobre su escritorio.  
VC: Veo que regresaste- dijo sin mirarme  
RC:-Así es-Dije para acercarme a ella-¿Dormiste bien?-  
Asintió suavemente  
VC:-Si. Por suerte ninguno de éstas cosas que llamaste causó problemas.-  
RC:-Me alegro pero...ellos vinieron...-Dije en voz baja-Los asignare a unos pisos más abajo...-Dije aún más bajo  
VC:Bien, adelante. Por ahora sólo la loca de la sangre me cae bien.  
RC:-¿Quieres que se quede aquí?-  
VC:-No me molestaría- Dijo para sentarse en el sofá  
Asentí suavemente y me dirigí al cuarto para entrar,viendo que las camas estaban tendidas y no había nadie,además,mi ropa estaba acerque a donde estaba mi ropa para vestirme y salir a dónde estaba mi hermana y sentarme en silencio en un extremo del sofá.  
VC:-¿Y que tal todo?- Dijo comiendo un chocolate  
RC:-Tranquilo.¿Y tú?-  
VC:-Lo mismo. ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy aparte de alimentar a tus alimañas?-  
RC:-No soy alguien que haga muchas muy aburrido incluso para ironía,¿no?-  
Ella se quedó mirando al frente  
VC-Lo noto.  
Me quedé en silencio  
VC:-Hoy iré a la academia esa. Quiero que no se les olvide el miedo.-  
La mire en silencio  
RC:-No un riesgo innecesario-  
VC:-Si te hiciera caso no haría ni la mitad de lo que hago  
RC:-Lo digo por preocupación-  
VC:-Ya lo sé. Pero no es motivo suficiente.  
RC:-¿Acaso me harás caso el día que empiece a matar?-  
VC:-No se si a matar. Quizás cuando empieces a ser útil por nuestra causa  
RC:-Sabes como me héroes,ni pienso en lo que ha hecho Sensei nada má lo pienso y dudo-  
VC:-Intenta no desperdiciar tu vida a causa de esa duda- dijo para tomar su rifle y colocarle la mira  
No dije nada más y me quedé mirando el vacío  
VC:-Algo te pasa. Nunca te comportas tan como yo.  
RC:-No pasa nada.¿Por qué y qué piensas acaso?-  
VC:-Que alguien te anduvo chantajeando. No estuve controlando tu habitación todo el día  
RC:-Nadie me chantajea ni yo y siempre fui así.¿Acaso piensas que me haré héroe?-  
VC:-Les estás dando demasiado apoyo a decir verdad.  
RC:-¿Lo dices por lo de ayer?-  
VC:Por ejemplo-Dijo para levantarse e irse a mirar por la ventana  
RC:-Lo de ayer debía gatillo a ti y eres mi hermana y me importas no significa que sea un héroe o quiera hacerlo-  
VC:-¿Por qué entonces no quieres que mate a los héroes?  
RC:-Porque también sobreviven como personas con vidas y quienes no merecen vivir,como los que solo quieren fama y dinero por son un un héroe es un trabajo como ser villano,¿que pasa?.Les pagan por lo que hacen y a nosotros nada-  
VC:-Pues me encargaré de que a nadie se le cruce el ser héroe de nuevo  
RC:-Entonces deberías matarme para evitar que pase algo-  
VC:-¿Por qué debería matarte?  
RC:-Si tanto piensas que pasaré al otro bando,lo bueno sería exterminar la amenaza cuanto antes,¿no?-  
Se quedó en silencio unos segundos  
VC: Te chantajearon, ¿No? Tú nunca hablas más de lo necesario ni sales a decir tonterías de esas para intentar detenerme  
Negué suavemente  
RC:-Piensas mal, lo que yo pienso realmente-  
Ella tomó su rifle y la granada para irse al ascensor,y al hacerlo,hice una señal a los Noumus y le impidieron el paso.  
RC:-Te pregunto lo siguiente.¿Por qué piensas que me haré héroe, sabiendo que en tus manos tienes las herramientas necesarias para evitar eso en mi?-  
VC:-Es sólo una sospecha que tengo yo.  
RC:-Es una respuesta que no responde lo que pregunte.¿Acaso no quieres perder lo único que te importa,si es que es así realmente?-  
Se giró a mirarme  
VC:-No quiero que nadie me traicione  
Me levanté,me acerqué a ella,tomé su rifle y lo levanté hasta apoyarlo en mi frente  
RC:-Si de verdad piensan eso,ya sabes que me tanto quieres evitar cambios y futuros héroes,ya sabes que debes hacer y tú cometido-  
Ella tomó el rifle y me golpeó con fuerza con la culata en el estómago,sonriendo algo adolorido  
RC:-Bien hecho...-  
Me dio otro en el rostro y se giró al ascensor  
VC:-No me trates de estúpida-Dijo para entrar y tocar un botón para que las puertas se cerraran y empezara a bajar  
Sonreí cuando se fue y me masajee el rostro para mandarle un mensaje de aviso a la heroína de que preparen las defensas de la academia,viendo que contestó a los segundos,preguntando qué ocurría,diciéndole que alguien iría a contestó que gracias y le dije que no era nada,que solo velaba por la seguridad de los estudiantes y profesores con familias pero vi que empezó a escribir para luego é y salí del chat para apagar y guardar mi celular e ir a la oficina de Sensei para comenzar a buscar archivos de hace 12 años atrás,sobre muertes de héroes haciendo su trabajo porque me había agarrado curiosidad de ver los datos.  
RC:-Veamos...Enero... Febrero...-Dije mientras pasaba las fechas y meses hasta que llegue a uno que me llamó la atención,siendo agosto-¿Qué...qué es esto...?-  
Cuando empecé a leer,vi que se trataba sobre los héroes de viento y lava,los Cauldron,los cuales fueron violentamente asesinados por un villano con extrema fuerza y también decía en la noticia,que sus dos hijos Ryek y Vanessa,fueron secuestrados y más tarde,dado por ese momento,noté como las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos,guarde el archivo en su lugar y fui a mi cuarto para cerrar con fuerza e ir al baño mientras sentía como la ira y la tristeza me invadí a poco vi como me transformaba en mi primera forma de dragón,viendo como mi pelo empezaba a erizarse y hacerse púas,mis ojos cambiaban a de dragón y mi piel pasaba a una con escamas en el espejo que tenía enfrente,viendo cómo mis nudillos se endurecían y me crecían garras,y en mi cabeza crecían un par de cuernos pequeñ varios minutos,pase a mi segunda forma y era un dragón humanoide,con alas de mi tamaño,cola algo larga y cabeza y rostro de dragó í a mi cuarto y use mis garras para escribir en la pared "Sensei nos mintió siempre" para luego empacar mis cosas en una valija,romper la ventana con una embestida y salir volando hacia el norte rá volaba sólo noté los coches patrulla yendo a la academia de héroes y uno estallando antes de llegar. Gruñí y seguí de largo para ir hacia unos bosques a lo varios minutos,llegue y justo había una cueva,entre y me acosté en una pared mientras comenzaba a llorar y dormirme a causa del cansancio y de la un rato de dormir,decidir llamar a Ryuku  
RT:-¿Si?¿Hola?-Escuche  
RC:-He-herroes...serr...buenos...-Dije mientras estaba en mi segunda forma y no podía hablar bien a causa de eso  
RT:-¿Eh? ¿Que cosa dices?  
Gruñi profundamente y repetí lo que dije,intentando ser más claro  
RT:Oh... ¿Por qué lo mencionas...?  
RC:-Tu...tu prre-prreguntar... antes...y...yo pensar...y rresponder...decisión...-  
RT:-Entiendo, yo... ¿Te encuentras bien...?  
RC:-Norr...-  
Escuché que suspiró  
RT:-¿Dónde estás...?  
Le mandé la ubicación  
RC:-Yo...yo... transformar...por irra...y...y tristeza...-  
RT:Bien... Estaré allí en un momento, estamos atendiendo a heridos…  
RC:-Brien...-Dije para cortar e intentar calmarme y esperar,viendo que pasaba a mi  
A los quince minutos escuché pasos desde la entrada de la cueva,abriendo los ojos y verla a ella en su forma humana y acercándose a mí,intentando calmarme y pronto volví a mi forma humana,más tranquilo ya.  
RT:-¿Por qué estabas así...?-  
RC:-Se-sensei...ma-mato...a mis padres hace...12 años atrás...y...y nos mintió todo este tiempo... Siempre nos...mintió...a mi hermana...y a mi...pero ella...sigue sus ideales...-  
RT:-¿Sensei...?¿Entonces tú...?-  
RC:-Criado entre ellos...pero no como ellos...Ella si lo es...-  
Bajó la mirada  
RT:-¿Entonces fue ella quien atacó la escuela...?  
Asentí suavemente  
RC:-Ella odia...a los héroes...Los odia a muerte...-  
RT:-¿Y entonces… qué harás tú...?¿Tienes a donde ir...?  
Negué  
RC:-Yo quiero...ser...ser bueno...-  
Ella asintió suavemente  
RT: Ven... Intentaré buscarte algún lugar donde puedas quedarte...-Dijo antes de que mi celular comenzara a sonar  
Lo tomé para ver que era mi hermana y mire a Ryuko  
RC:-Debo...contestarle...-  
Ella miró el celular y luego a mi para asentir  
RT:-¿Seguro puedes hablar...?  
RC:-¿Si…?-Dije al contestar  
VC:-¿Donde se supone estás?¿Qué escribiste aquí en la pared?  
RC:-Sensei nos mintió...El mato a nuestros padres...Y no compasivamente,sino con violencia...No les tuvo piedad...Siempre vivimos con un maldito asesino...-  
Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos  
VC:-¿Que vas a hacer?  
Me quedé en silencio  
RC:-Alejarme de ese lugar...Se que ya no confías en mí por mi decisión pero,¿quieres venir conmigo lejos de esos idiotas o...te quedarás con ellos...?-  
VC:-¿Qué piensas hacer con tu futuro?  
RC:-No lo sé...Aún es incierto...-  
Se quedó en silencio y tras unos segundos cortó,y suspiré pesadamente  
RC:-Ya me considera enemigo ahora...-  
RT:-No creo que sea así... Quizás también se sienta traicionada por los villanos…  
RC:-No lo sé...A ella le gusta matar y hoy me decía que me chantajeaban para ser un héroe...cuando un héroe arriesga su propia vida para salvar a otros...-  
Ella asintió suavemente  
RT:-Es muy peligrosa... Mató a tres... Hirió a varios de la primera clase e hizo explotar un ala de la escuela por hacer estallar los ductos de gas…  
RC:-Comprendo...Yo...yo actúe mal como hermano... Sensei me mandó...con Chisaki...y se lo de Eri...pero yo solo fui tratado como un peón más en su diabólico juego...Y eso me alejó de mi hermana...La llamaba pero cada día era...diferente...hasta día de hoy...-  
RT:-¿Diferente en qué sentido...?  
RC:-Fría...Astuta y... maquiavélica...-  
RT:-Pero... Gente así... Es de enojarse mucho al darse cuenta de que le mienten…  
RC:-Si pero...no se que decidirá... Además,yo vi como Sensei le clavaba una especie de...tentáculos rígidos desde sus manos cuando ella tenía cuatro años...Le sacó su quirk original y se lo reemplazó por uno mucho más fuerte y que la enloquece cuanto más lo usa...-  
RT:-¿Cuál...?  
RC:-Magia...Le permite moverse rápido y hacer muchas cosas,entre ellas,apuntar con mucha precisión,sin fallar ningún tiro...-  
RT:-¿Entonces... Por eso sus disparos a veces estallan al impactar...?  
Asentí  
RC:-Encanta la munición...-  
Ella asintió  
RT:-Ven... Una caverna no es lugar para estar por más que seas dragón…  
Asentí y me levanté con cuidado para tomar mi valija y salir junto a ella  
RT:-¿Necesitas estadía...? Podrías quedarte en el campus de la escuela, pero... con tu hermana merodeando…  
RC:-Lo se...No sería muy recomendable con ella...pero hay que esperar si vendrá...Sabe localizarme...-  
RT:-¿Que planeas entonces...?  
RC:-Que decide ella...-  
Vi una silueta pasando entre los árboles y ella aterrizó con fuerza frente a nosotros con su rifle en la espalda,viéndola en tomó el arma y apuntó a Ryuku mientras su mano brillaba y el cañón del arma se rodeaba de una luminiscencia amarilla  
VC:-Veo que no entendiste el mensaje de que no necesitamos tu ayuda  
Me puse en medio,para detenerla  
RC:-Espera...Yo la llamé porque podemos confiar en ella...-  
VC: Apártate o disparo igual. Las balas de este calibre atraviesan.  
RC:-Entonces ya sabes que matarás a mi en el proceso y yo fui el único quien se preocupó por ti siempre,incluso cuando él me alejó de ti.A él jamás le importaste,jamás le nos quería usar para sus fines.Éramos sus peones.¿Acaso no entiendes Vanessa?-  
VC:-¡Se de sobra lo que éramos!¡Y también sé de sobra que querrás ser un maldito héroe!  
RC:-Entonces...no me dejas opción...¿O tu rifle...o yo...?-  
Ella frunció el ceño mientras sus pupilas aparte de dilatarse se volvían amarillas  
VC:-Dos traiciones el mismo día…  
RC:-Yo jamás te traicionaría...Podemos empezar de nuevo...otra vida...Y si yo quiero ser un héroe y tú una villana,¿acaso debe importar...?.Somos hermanos...Yo tuve que criarte,yo tuve que vestirte,yo tuve que enseñarte...Decidas lo que decidas,jamás debe de importar...Tu piensas que es traición lo mío cuando no lo es...Nos ayudarán a buscar un lugar donde vivir y yo saldré a trabajar para poder mantenernos,y a la vez podamos estudiar...-  
Ella se acercó con sus manos brillando y giró el rifle para darme un golpe en el mentón que tenía tal fuerza que me envió a volar dos metros hacia atrás  
VC:-Yo no soy una maldita villana ya... Ni un héroe inútil…  
Caí sobre Ryuku y me levanté tomándome la barbilla  
RC:-Lo se...Yo quiero que seas alguien...No hace falta ser un héroe o un villano,si no, alguien...-  
Ella sonrió maniaticamente  
VC:-Yo voy a ser la que le devuelva a todos el sufrimiento que nos causaron. Tanto a los héroes como a villanos  
RC:-Los héroes no nos causaron nada malo jamá á y Papá eran héroes pero murieron en su deber y por culpa de All for One-  
VC: Eso no quita que los héroes nos hayan hecho sufrir y que montones de ellos sean una farsa...- dijo cerrando los ojos -Esto es una declaración de guerra-  
RC:-Entonces,¿dime cuándo un héroe nos torturó,amenazó o algo así?-  
VC:-Todos los días en los que debimos vivir encerrados como cucarachas escondiéndonos... Pero eso se acabó- dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba un dedo sobre el cañón de su rifle -Es el comienzo del fin... Tanto de los héroes como de los villanos…  
RC:-Ellos no tuvieron la la prensa quienes nos dieron por muertos y fue él quien nos tuvo encerrados como cucarachas-Dije avanzando hacia ella  
Ella me miró y puso expresión vacía  
VC:-No te acerques a mi  
Seguí acercándome en silencio,viendo que tomaba su cuchillo  
me traicionaste a mi,cuando yo no lo tanto dice de que eres astuta,no lo así si sabe cuándo hay traición y cuando no-  
Ella giró hacia al otro lado y empezó a irse  
RC:-Así será entonces,Vanessa-Dije para darme vuelta e ir con Ryuku para levantarla con cuidado-Intente lo que pude hacer a mi alcance...-  
RT:-¿Pero que hará...?¿Como que será el fin de héroes y villanos?  
RC:-Erradicar a todos...Piensa en una sociedad igualitaria donde solo haya gente normal-  
RT:-Tal vez... Es eso es que no quiere que solo hayan personas con superpoderes y ya... Ni héroes ni villanos…  
RC:-Exacto...Bueno,¿vamos...?.A ver quién me acepta para tener donde vivir...-  
Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar a la ciudad,tomando mi valija para empezar a seguirla


End file.
